Scanning micromirror systems have been used for some time in a multitude of applications. In motor vehicles, for example, micromirrors are used both as headlights as well as for distance-measuring systems. German Published Patent Application No. 199 07 943 A1 describes a headlight system for vehicles, which has a light source, a reflector and a deflecting device. Frequently, the light beams deflected by the micromirror are received, following the reflection on an object, by a receiver and a distance of the reflecting object is calculated on the basis of a light-propagation time of the emitted light beam. Furthermore, it is possible to determine the distance between two objects via the law of cosines. Both for precise distance determination as well as for precise illumination by light beams, it is necessary to deflect the micromirror with great precision. For this purpose, the slewing angle of the micromirror must be known precisely.